The Island of Lies
by Leavesarecool
Summary: Nicholas Duval comes across an island while traveling from the USA. On the island he finds a kingdom, ruled by King George, an evil sorcerer. The King uses his people as slaves and doesn't allow anyone to e island. While there Nicholas quickly falls in love with one the Kings slaves and helps him escape, only to find that they haven't really escaped. (More info inside)
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is just going to be a short fic, maybe 2-3 chapters. The idea of the doll on the music box is not mine. It belongs to whoever owns the movie Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, also the song the doll sings belongs to them. I own nothing. I hope you enjoy and please please please review! I need it, I live for it! Please! Also I recommend you watch this video ( watch?v=t5lJCxr_pBE) before you read the song part. It makes more sense that way. (Skip to 2:28)

* * *

On an island far from the mainland, lived a tiny kingdom. Everyone in the kingdom lived happily with no worries. There were no diseases, no starvation, no pain. The citizens were all grateful to their ruler. The kingdom was ruled by a man by the name of King George. King George was a sorcerer and he did everything in his power to keep the island protected, under one condition. No one was allowed to leave, and everyone was to do as he said.

No one ever complained about this, since they didn't see the cruelty of the king.

No one ever saw what he did behind closed doors.

"Excuse me, Margaret, is it?" The king said turning to one of his maids. The young girl bowed gently in the acknowledgement of the king.

"I want to go to the kitchens and ask them to hurry it up with lunch, and also for Jason and Jared to bring Jeffery out for me."

She nodded and bowed her head once more, "Yes sir."

She stepped off the throne and made her way towards the kitchens.

"And be quick about it!"

She hurried her steps and left the room.

A few minutes later the cook and his assistant appeared with trays off food and drinks. They

bowed shallowly and set up his table.

"We have cooked you our finest crab, fresh from this morning. Served with corn and butter, freshly churned his morning. And the red wine-"

"You may leave now. I don't like the feeling of commoners in my presence."

The cooks bowed once more and left the room.

The king sipped his wine and called out to the empty room, "And where is Jeffery? I demand he is here now!"

There was a crashing sound and two young boys ran in pulling the rolling stage with them. On top of the stage was the kings most prized possession.

Years ago when the King was a merely a young man he had awoken at night by the feeling of trouble. He got up from his bed and followed the pull, all the way to the dock. In the water there was a man on a boat, almost as young as he had been. At the sight of the King the man had sped up the movements of his oars. The King simply had laughed at the mans actions and brought him back to land with magic. The man's name was Jeffery Sterling, the son of the islands blacksmith. Jeffery fought and fought and fought until the King finally did what he had to do. He turned Jeffery into a doll on a music box.

Jeffery wasn't dead, he was alive and he saw everything. But for years all he did was stand on his stage and sang his song three times a day.

Now Jeffery was dressed in tight black leggings with seams woven with real gold. Over the leggings he wore a deep red tunic with a black belt wrapped tightly around his waist. His shoes were like everyone wore, black leather turnshoes but with gold buckles. Around his chest real diamonds were sewn in the pattern of a half moon. The doll was gorgeous, with a smile that never faded and eyes that showed fear.

The King ate his food and waved his finger in a circle motion. One of the boys opened the mirrors behind the doll and the other wound the knob on the dolls back. The doll began to spin slowly as the music started. His arms moved in robotic motions and his back bent and straightened in a dance with out his legs.

Jeffery began the song making the King cheer with glee.

"What do you see  
You people gazing at me  
You see a doll on a music box  
That's wound by a key  
How can you tell  
I'm under a spell  
I'm waiting for love's first kiss  
You cannot see  
How much I long to be free  
Turning around on this music box  
That's wound by a key  
Yearning  
Yearning  
While  
I'm turning around and around"

Jeffery span and span, gazing at himself as he passed the mirrors. His hair was perfectly kept, lips painted pinker than they were, and red powder high on his cheekbones. He looked like a thing more than a him. He span around once more before he saw his companion, a young man who was imprisoned as well as he was. The man wasn't under a spell, his mother had been dying of old age and he had asked the King for 10 more years with her. The King had granted him his wish but only if he performed with Jeffery. The man came out from behind the mirror and got into character, gazing lovingly at Jeffery.

"What do you see

You people gazing at me  
(**you're truly truly scrumptious)**  
You see a doll on a music box, that's wound by a key  
(**scrumptious a...)**  
How can you tell I'm  
**(whe...)**  
Under a spell I'm  
**(...)**  
Waiting for love's first kiss  
**(honest truly, your the answer to my wishes)**  
You cannot see  
**(Truly Scrumptious)**  
How much I long to be free  
**(though I may seem presumptuous**)  
Turning around on this music box that's wound by a key  
**(ne..)**  
Yearning  
**(my heart beats so unruly)**  
Yearning  
**(because I love you truly)**  
While I'm turning around and around  
**(honest, Truly I do)"**

The song ended and Jeffery returned to his position. The King bellowed in laughter and clapped, glaring at all of his servants to clap as well.

"You may leave now Kurt. Remember the clock is ticking." The King laughed and pushed his table towards his maids. Kurt nodded and glanced up at Jeffery once more. He bowed at the King and left quickly.

The King stood up and dropped his handkerchief on the table and walked over to Jeffery. He reached out and set a hand on the doll's arm, his skin still felt real.

"Waiting for true love's kiss huh? Well too bad you're never gonna get it. You were a handsome boy, growing up to be sucessful."

Jeffery could see him staring into his eyes. The King's eyes were heartless and cruel, and you saw nothing when you stared deeply into them.

"I wonder why you tried to leave," the King murmured softly.

The doll simply smiled back at him.

* * *

Lightning cracked as Nicholas was pushed into the last remaining lifeboat. Men and women screamed from the boat as it gave a loud moan. The ship rocked violently to the left causing the ropes to snap on the lifeboat and sending it tumbling to the ocean.

The boat cracked into two and Nicholas cried out as he was dunked into the cold water. He quickly surfaced and grabbed onto a piece of wood. The waves pushed him further and further into the horizon.

He willed himself to stay awake as he floated further and further away from the mainland. Somehow when the sun came out he saw the shores of an island ahead of him. He let go of the wood and swam the rest of the way. He cried when he set his face against the warm sand and eventually fell asleep.

When he woke it was nighttime once more and he heard the sounds of church bells ringing. He got to his sore feet and walked towards the sound of the bells. Though, he stopped mid step when he saw a rare sight. A castle.

A real life castle. His jaw dropped at it's beauty and he began to walk in its direction. Once he was close he walked past the guards who didn't even look at him and walked up the stairs to one of the side doors. He walked down the hallway and followed the sound of music. He quietly opened a door and shut it behind him. There was a large curtain in front of him, dividing him from the sound of the music. He pushed it to the side and peeked through and saw a large man sitting on the throne with a heavily jeweled crown on his curly hair.

The King.

His heart rate sped up and he looked in the direction of where the King had been looking. There on a stage was a gorgeous man, standing in a position with one hand stretched out in front of him and the other on his hip. His feet were positioned so his left was following the direction of his arm and his right pointed at an angle. The man was wearing expensive looking clothing and he had a huge smile on his face that didn't reach his eyes. Nicholas stared directly into the eyes of the doll, and blinked. It seemed to be looking at him!

"Henry! " The sound made Nicholas jump and glance up at the King. "Show the men what Jeffery can do! And bring Kurt out as well," The king shouted. Nicholas glanced at the table of men who where chatting they all glanced at the man on the stage with interested looks.

Another tall brown haired man ran out from behind Jeffery's stage and stood in a position where he was holding the doll's hand and his other hand stretched out towards Nicholas.

The song began and Nicholas jaw dropped. It wasn't a man, it was... It was... What was it? Deciding he was going to hide in the large curtains he quietly walked to the corner of the room and hid himself against the wall. He sat down and quickly fell asleep.

Nicholas woke up after a few hours and parted the drapes to see that no one was there but the doll, smiling at the wall, in the same position.

Deciding the coast was clear he walked towards the doll and slid his own hand into the doll's hand. He reached up and touched it's face. His skin felt real, as if it were alive. He gazed up into it's eyes and felt a jolt of electricity. The words to the song came back to him.

**I'm under a spell**  
**I'm waiting for love's first kiss**  
**You cannot see**  
**How much I long to be free**  
**Turning around on this music box**

Nicholas stood up on his toes and pressed his lips to the cold ones of the doll. He stepped back and felt the hand beneath his own clutch his. Nicholas gasped and fell back when the doll fell forward onto him. There was a loud thump as they hit the ground, and for a fleeting second Nicholas worried about the King waking. The doll sat up onto his knees and gazed at his fingers. He wiggled each other and then raised his arms above his head.

"I felt that," Jeffery whispered, placing his hands over his heart. "I- I'm alive!" He whispered looking down at his legs. He clutched at his face and pulled at his cheeks. "I'm free.."

Nicholas watched with large eyes and the man inspected himself. The man locked eyes with him and for a moment they stared at each other. Jeffery laughed in glee and threw his arms around Nicholas's shoulders. He pressed his lips against the other man's and kissed him furiously. Nicholas placed his hands on his back, holding him in a careful embrace. They pulled away with a sound and echoed in the room and made Jeffery blush.

"I'm Jeffery by the way."

Nicholas nodded, "I know. I'm Nicholas."

Jeffery's face suddenly darkened, "I've been on that stage for 50 years." He looked over his shoulder and grimaced at it. "The King put a spell on me because I tried to escape." He looked back at Nicholas. "And you freed me. With true loves kiss. We're soul mates. But I don't know you.. Nicholas who are you?"

Nicholas stood up and pulled him to his feet. "I'll explain to you later, we need to leave though. The King won't be happy."

Jeffery nodded and tried to walk after him but only stumped into his arms. "I can't walk," he whimpered.

Nicholas helped him back onto his feet before setting one arm on the back of his knees and picking him up. "I'll teach you later. Is there somewhere we can go that's safe?"

Jeffery wrapped his arms around Nicholas's neck and leaned his head against his shoulder. "We can go to the livestock barn, it's the only place the King can't sense things."

Nicholas left the room(careful to mind Jeffery's legs and head) and down the hall to the door he came in from. He shushed Jeffery and poked his head out, there was no one. He walked as fast as he could out the gates and to the direction of where Jeffery had instructed him.

Once they made it to the barn, they went up to the roof where extra hay was kept and Nicholas set Jeffery in the hay, helping him stretch out his limbs. He let Jeffery sleep for sometime before he woke him up to start their walking lessons,

The sun was going to rise soon and the King would wake to find that Jeffery was gone. They needed to think of a plan to save the island, and they needed it fast.


	2. Chapter 2

"Almost there," Nicholas murmured, loosening his grip on the brunet's waist. Ever since Jeffery had awoken from his sleep they had been working on walking. Nicholas finally let go of him and let Jeffery continue. Jeffery laughed and turned to walk toward Nicholas.

"Look I'm doing it!" Jeffery giggled and jumped into Nicholas's arms. "I'd never thought walk again."

Nicholas hugged him tightly. "I"m glad I helped you.."

Jeffery kissed his cheek and pulled out of his grip. He giggled and leaped into a pile of hay. He got up and steadily walked towards Nicholas, who had sat down in another pile, watching the other man and making sure he didn't hurt himself.

"So, why did you kiss me?" Jeffery asked as he walked around in a circle and sat down the hay beside Nicholas.

Nicholas turned to his side, "I heard your song, and I-I just did it.. I don't know."

Jeffery nodded and cuddled next to him. Ever since he had rescued him, Jeffery had never left his side, as if he couldn't get enough of the contact. "Now tell me, why did the king turn you?"

Jeffery sighed, "I was trying to escape... I wanted to go to America and start a new life. But he caught me and turned me into entertainment."

"I can take you if you want. When all of this is over. We can go to my land and we can live there together."

Jeffery gasped, "Really?"

Nicholas nodded, "Of course. It's not big,but I live alone."

Jeffery pressed his face into the other man's torn robes. "I can see it.. Us together, waking up every morning, and making meals together." He suddenly sat up, "We don't have to kill the king!"

Nicholas frowned and sat up as well. "What?"

"We can get everyone to rebel against him, and then we can take his magic away and lock him up!"

Nicholas gave him a disbelieving look, "you can't take his magic away, it's impossible!"

Jeffery's face darkened, "His crown. He stole it from the mainlands.. It's the only way he had powers.. He uses it to-" he cut himself off, "Oh my god, Kurt! We need to warn him!"

Jeffery got to his feet and beckoned for Nicholas to follow him.

* * *

Once they got to Kurt's house they both sensed something was wrong. Kurt answered the door almost immediately and they could see that his blue eyes were red and tears dared to spill out.

When he caught sight of Jeffery he gasped and stumbled into the door. "Who are you!"

Nicholas shushed him, "We need to talk."

Kurt let them in and allowed them into the den.

Jeffery looked him over, "what's wrong?"

Kurt shook his head, "My mother... The king killed her.. He promised me, and he lied.." He looked up at Jeffery and leaned forward to cup his face. "All the rumors, their real.." Jeffery leaned into his touch. Kurt pulled his hand away, "And you are?"

"I'm Nicholas Duval. My ship sunk and I ended up here."

Jeffery sighed happily, "He's the one who broke my curse."

Kurt nodded, "I'm sorry you went through that."

Jeffery shrugged. He sat up in the chair and reached out to grab Kurt's hands, "We need to warn the people about the King. We need to get his crown and destroy it."

Kurt's eyes widened, "Oh.. I couldn't..."

Nicholas nodded, "You've seen the King when no one else has. We need you."

Kurt looked away, "Alright...I'll help." He looked out his window, "It's dawn.. The king will be eating breakfast when he wakes at ten.. Church starts in a few minutes... We can talk to them then!"

Jeffery gave him a sheepish look, "Do you have anything to eat? Nicholas hasn't eaten since the shipwreck, and I haven't eaten in...Well 50 years..."

Kurt's eyes widened, "Of course! I think Mo-..." His face fell, "I think I have some bread and cheese.."

The three men stood at the front of the Church and waited for everyone to walk in. They saw Pastor Joesph walk in and stop in his tracks at the sight of Jeffery.

"Jeffery? The King's entertainer? You're just a doll!"

Jeffery shook his head, "No sir.." His voice projected throughout the church. "When the king was a young man, he caught me trying to runaway and set a curse on me. I was forced to sing and dance for him for 50 years. Until last night, my curse was broken..."

Kurt stood forward, "The King is an evil man, he's a liar. We can't let him get away with his cruel ways."

A man at the back of the room stood up, "And why should we listen to you! You are a just a boy!"

Kurt frowned, "Don't you see! He has us work until our hands are bleeding and until we die, and for what? All he does is keep us locked away on this tiny island. Don't any of you want to see the world? Work for yourselves? Work for your children, and not see them go days with out eating?"

The room was silent and Kurt stepped back, looking flushed and slightly angry.

A woman in the front row stood, "He's right...I've seen the king.. He's awful, and rude. And look Jeffery's been there too! He knows."

The room suddenly began to buzz. The pastor walked forward, "And what do you suppose we do about this?"

Jeffery grinned, "I've got a plan."

* * *

By the time they got the palace, the King had been awake, still in his room dressing. The towns people waited outside the doors, and Nick hid behind the drapes.

And on the stage, stood Jeff, once again as a doll.

The King strolled in, crown on his head, and heavily plopped down on his throne. He snapped his fingers and the maids arrived with his breakfast.

Nicholas composed himself and walked out towards the King. He bowed daintily and cleared his throat, "Your Highness."

The King looked him over, "You reek of barn."

Nicholas flushed, "Excuse me sir.."

"Anyway, I assume I hired you some time ago."

Nicholas nodded, "Yes sir. I'm your crown polisher."

The King looked at him through the corner of his eye, "Here. Don't break it, and be gentle."

Nicholas pulled a rag from his pocket and began to run it over the crown.

Henry ran out from behind Jeffery and the music started. Jeffery began to King's eye brows furrowed as Jeffery began to sing.

"What do you see, you people gazing at me?

You see a doll on a music box that's wound by a spell.

How can you tell

I'm so very free

I can now be me

What do you see you people gazing at me?"

The door opened and the towns people marched in. The King gasped in surprise and stood up. Nick flinched and jumped off the throne tossing it to Jeff who stopped in mid word and caught it.

"Preposterous! You are trapped here Jeffery!" The King boomed, his eyes glance down at the crown. "Don't you dare! I've been good to you, good to you all!'

Kurt sneered, "You lied to me! You monster! You are a sin!"

The king looked at his guards, "Seize Kurt Hummel, I sentence him to execution for disrespecting royalty."

No one moved.

Jeffery cursed the King, "He's right! You don't deserve magic, you used it for yourself. You lied to everyone!"

The blacksmith sneered at the King as he stepped forward and took the crown. He set it on the ground and prepared his tools to destroy it.

The king suddenly leaped onto Nicholas and held a dagger to his throat, "I'll kill him. Destroy that crown and I'll kill all of you!"

Nicholas choked but didn't move. Jeffery gased, "Let him go!"

"Give me the crown.. And I will give back your friend."

Jeffery growled but bent over to pick up the crown and walked slowly towards the King. The King let go of the dagger and threw it to the side. He gripped the crown in one hand and held onto Nicholas's waist.

"Augh!"

Nicholas was smart. He twisted in the kings hold and drove a knife into his side. Jeffery screamed and fell back. One of the town's men caught him and turned to shield him from the King. Nicholas sobbed as he stepped back from the sobbing King with the crown. He tossed it to the blacksmith who broke it into two.

There was a loud whoosing sound and the King disappeared.

At firsst everything was silent. The townspeople looked away, Jeffery was whimpering in Kurt's embrace, and Nicholas was staring at his own hands.

There were bright flashes of light and suddenly things around the throne began to turn into lifeless corpses. A woman screamed and fell to the floor.

"My son!"

People were sobbing and screaming as their friends and loved ones appeared. Jeffery stumbled at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ni- Nicholas!"

Nicholas turned and held him, "You're free. Everyone's free!"

Jeffery looked around, "Whose going to rule now?"

Nicholas helped him up and gripped his waist. The blond leaned against him, apparently tired of walking for so much. "Kurt? Why don't you rule?"

Kurt blushed and shook his head, "I couldn't! I mean.. I'm not fit for royalty!"

Jeffery nodded, "You should Kurt!"

He shook his head, "I think we'll hold a vote, and let the people decide the next King... Or Queen."

* * *

Nicholas sighed happily as he steered the ship west. It wasn't a big ship but it was good enough for two people.

Jeffery came out from below the boat, with an exhausted look on his face. "Are we there yet?"

"No Jeffery... Just sleep... We shouldn't be that far from land now."

Jeffery shook his head, "I"m too frightened... And excited."

The blond leaned against him, and set his head on his shoulder. Nicholas smiled.

"Are we ever going to get to go back?"

Nicholas set his hand over Jeffery's and nodded. "Whenever you want."

And of course Jeffery's dreams about living on Nicholas's land came true. But they never found the island again.

* * *

Soo sorry for the sucky ending.. I was busy writing something else. So the five of you that read this are not going to be as surprised. Because it's sort of a nice surprise. (If it even counts..) Anyway to the 8 of you who read this I hope you somewhat liked it and yeah.. It was weird I know.. Well see you soon...


End file.
